Fire Booster
by 2013kara5272
Summary: Kitt Wonn and Artha Penn have just finished fighting wraith dragons and are on their way to find more gear and supplies, when suddenly they are taken aback by some strange happenings in Kitt. Will Kitt pull through?


Dragon Booster

"Ugh... Kitt, are you okay? What happened?" asked Artha Penn Groggily.

Kitt sat up slowly "Yeah, I'm fine. But, You are asking the wrong person about where we are, stable boy, I fell down this hole just like you did."

"What is on your head? Are you sure you're okay?" Artha said as he stood up and wiped the blood from Kitt's forehead and helped her up.

"Artha, Really, I'm perfectly fine. I probably just scratched my head on your huge gauntlet. Now let's try to find our way out of here" Stated Kitt as she started to walk unsteadily.

"Oh yeah, I do remember feeling what felt like your head hit my chest while we fell from nearly 200 feet in the air." Said Artha sarcastically following behind her.

"Unh. I can't see anything past 10 feet! It's too dark! Artha, did you bring your light? Asked Kitt

"I can see just fine. Are you sure you're okay? My light is still in Beau's saddle… Oh No! BEAU! I forgot to lock him up in his stall. And Mordryd just escaped from the prison! We need to get out of here! NOW!" said artha. Artha started to run off fast forgetting about kitt and the surrounding darkness when suddenly,

"Artha….." kitt said weakly and fell to the ground. Artha turned around to see Kitt lying very still not breathing. "KITT!" Artha ran over to Kitt and saw her head bleeding even more from behind and in the same spot that he saw earlier. "Kitt! Wake up! Talk to me! Breathe! Do something!" Artha cradled kitt and lifted her up and she started to breathe.

"Artha? Kitt?" Parmen called from above.

"We are down here!" Shouted Artha "But Kitt is not waking up! There is a lot of blood!"

Parmen started to panic "Hang on! I'm sending down a rope! Tie it around yours and kitt's waste!"

Artha tied the Rope and called out that they were ready. Artha whispered, "Hang on Kitt." Once they got to the top, Beau was waiting on them and artha remembered that he had a first aid kit in his saddle bag. He didn't have much bandage left, so he put it on the back of her head where she was bleeding the most.

"Artha, Beau was in his stable, but I don't know if someone tried to take him or what happened." Said parmen.

"Uh, no, I forgot to lock his Stable" Artha said as he mounted kitt onto beau.

"No Artha, after you and Kitt went out after the supplies, I found Beau's stable unlocked so I locked it. See, I had to go study up on some things before I started fooling with the supplies, so I…" Parmen went on talking to artha about his adventures in technology, and Kitt's health was declining. "…and when I got back, the stable was open, and beau was still in there." Parmen finished

"I wonder if Paynn was after him" said Artha. Artha was on Beau leaning over Kitt to shield her from the sun and suddenly Artha felt movement near his stomach and Kitt's eyes fluttered. "Kitt? KITT! Talk to me! Parm, we got to get Kitt back to the stables. Mortis will know what to do." Said Artha "Lead the way then!" said Parm.

When they got back to the stables, Mortis saw kitt and immediately told artha to bring her inside. Artha laid kitt on the table. After Artha told Mortis what happened, Mortis became suspicious and pointed to Kitt's open wound on her stomach that Artha did not see before.

Chapter 2

Artha remembered what happened to cause the wound to kitt's stomach. They had been fighting the wraith dragons earlier in the day and one of the dragons started after him. Kitt jumped in front of Artha in just enough time to take the blow to her abdomen and push artha out of the way. Artha thought at that point when he saw Kitt lying on the ground after that blow, she was dead, but she got back up, and continued to fight with Artha. The wraith dragons gave up and ran off, and Artha grew more and more worried about Kitt. Although she appeared fine at that time, neither of them knew about the poison the wraith dragon had that blew Kitt's abdomen. Throughout the day until they had to go get the supplies, kitt was fine. Mortis explained that the poison calls for a very complex antidote.

"So you are telling me Kitt is going to die?" asked artha.

"She will either live, or remain comatose until she does die. Artha, I have a week to find the medicine before kitt succumbs to this. Artha, I know where I am going, I need you to stay here with Kitt." Said mortis, "But Mortis! I don't know wh…" Artha Interrupted, "You will know what to do." Replied Mortis as he left.

When Mortis left, it was very quiet. Artha watched as Kitt, the one Girl he knew he loved, lie there dying. She was so still that the only movement he saw was the rise and fall of her chest which gave artha hope that at least she was still alive. Artha took Kitt's hand and started to cry. "Kitt. I don't know how to say this… I-I don't even know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. Kitt, I love you. Ha how could someone not love those beautiful green eyes that I really wish would open. I wish you would wake up and call me stable boy again, as much as I hate being called a stable boy, I would give anything just to hear you call me that again." Artha leaned in closer and cradled her in his arms. He could see her hair that had matted up from all of the blood and artha trembled as he remembered seeing her lifeless on the ground. At least now, she was breathing. "Kitt, we have been through it all together. You saved me today. It should be me laying here right now, not you. I'm such a coward." Suddenly artha heard footsteps in hopes that it was Mortis.

Chapter 3

Artha turned to see Moordryd Paynn

"Well, Well, Well. One stable bratt down, one to go! My condolences to you Artha Penn really. Kitt was a good racer. Now, where is the Gold Dragon?!"

Artha, outraged stood up and said, "She is not dead you half-wit. And right now I am dealing with more important things than telling you where the dragon is."

We'll see about that." Said Paynn, and one of his crew members was standing beside Kitt ready to strike her. "Tell me where the dragon is. Or Kitty here, will die and if you lie, we will make it a slower painful death." Said Paynn.

Artha did not know what to do, so he lied, at least it would buy him so time to come up with a plan, or so he thought. Beau was in the stables, but Artha said, "The dragon chose someone two weeks ago. He lives in Dragon Board (a city about 1000 miles north from dragon city)."

"Good stable brat. Come on Vasor. We have a dragon to catch." Payne started to head outside "wait. We are not going to make it that easy. Vasor! Get the dead brat! We are taking her with us just in case stable brat here gets any bright ideas." Vasor took Kitt and threw her over his back

"KITT! NOO!" shouted Artha

"Get back stable brat!" Payne sent a shock through Artha that knocked him out. When Artha woke up, which according to his clock was only 3 minutes, he ran out to Beau and started to leave out. "RELEASE THE DRAGON!" Beau and Artha were in hot pursuit and it Paynn could not be too far.

Artha's mind was racing. Kitt was dying and now Vasor and Moordryd had Kitt, and they were going to do who knows what to her. Kitt didn't need the extra stress on her body, artha knew, but he also knew that the life of the one he loved was in his hands.

"Artha! Where are you? Why are you in your booster mode?" asked Lance over his holo communication device.

"Lance! Kitt is in trouble I don't have time to explain. Go find Parm and tell him I am in hot pursuit after Moordryd. He has Kitt."

"Okay Artha. Be careful" Lance went off and Artha was still speeding on Beau, but his mind was racing a lot faster. Artha wanted so bad for Kitt to still be in that bed she was in almost 5 minutes ago. At this point, he didn't care if she was awake, just as long as she was safe, and then he would worry about getting her to wake up.

Chapter 4

Artha spotted Paynn about 10 feet away from him in an alley and Artha hid behind a wall and listened in on Paynn's conversation with Vasor.

"I told you to give him the other one you half-wit" yelled Moordryd to Vasor.

"Well you are one to call me a half-wit, why didn't you do it yourself" said Vasor.

"Because I… because" stuttered Moordryd

"Because you are lazy and know nothing?!" said Vasor

"SILENCE!" commanded Moordryd as he struck Vasor to the ground. "I don't need insolent boys to help me do my work. I will do this on my own." Moordryd slung Kitt's limp body over his shoulder and walked off.

"Stop right there!" Artha Shouted

"The Dragon Booster" Vasor said awestruck.

"Well looky-here, Kitty. Dragon booster has come to rescue you. How sweet" said Moordryd.

"Put Kitt down and fight me you little brat" Said Artha

"With Pleasure" he threw Kitt down which set Artha off and Artha made the first swing. Artha and Moordryd fought for what was only five minutes that seemed like hours. "Vasor! Help me out here!" said Paynn

"I would, but you said you didn't need me anymore. And you struck me down leaving me weak 'you half-wit'" Vasor's words made Paynn grimace and threw Artha down. Paynn mounted his dragon and took off with Kitt.

"NOOOO!" Cried Artha.

"Beau! Let's Go!" Artha yelled and Beau gave a loud roar that made the ground shake. Artha caught up to Paynn and started to fight him, careful not to hurt Kitt anymore. Beau moved over and made Paynn's dragon topple over and Moordryd was knocked unconscious. Artha was able to get to Kitt and cut her from the ropes that secured her to Paynn's dragon and they started back to the stables.

Chapter 5

Moordryd woke up. "If that was the dragon booster and I am still in Dragon City…. STABLE BRAT LIED TO ME! I WANT THAT DRAGON!" I'll kill them both!

"We heard that loud and clear" said a prison guard. "Moordryd Paynn, you are under arrest for escaping prison and for threats of murder. Take him guys." Moordryd was dragged back to prison.

Meanwhile back at the stables, Lance and Parm are waiting on Artha to get back with Kitt. Parm is pacing the floor and Lance says "Don't worry Parm! They are probably on their way back now. I'm sure Kitt and Artha had some kind of drac battle with Moordryd. Ha-ha! And sent him crying home to his Daddy! WHA WHA WHA!"

"Lance, I think we need to have a talk about Kitt." explained Parm.

"What about Kitt? I know she was in trouble, but she is tough. She probably knocked Moordryd off of his dragon ha-ha!"

"Lance, Kitt is dying!" said Parm sternly

"D-D-Dying? But How? This can't be true. I just talked to Artha on the Holo. Parm! Tell me what is going on?!"

"Calm down Lance. Let's go inside and I will explain everything." Said Parm calmly

Inside the stables, Parm explains everything to Lance starting with the fight with the wraith dragons, to Kitt being kidnapped.

"So Mortis has the medicine? He is on his way? Kitt has to come through this. I've come too really like Kitt. Why Parm? Why? I don't want Kitt to die" Lance said and leaned into Parm for a hug. Lance felt a tear roll down his cheek and so did Parm. They waited more for Kitt and Artha. But the fear was still there.

Kitt was still. Artha had her leaned against his chest with one arm around her to keep her from falling off and one arm free to guide Beau. Beau walked slowly and carefully, not only because his energy was low, but because Kitt had already been through enough extra movement. "Good Beau," Said Artha. All Artha could think to do was hold Kitt close and hold her hand. She was bleeding again, but not as bad as it was earlier. When Artha checked the wound on her stomach, it was bleeding too. Artha was tired, but he could only imagine how Kitt felt. Lonely, scared, hurting. Artha talked to her about the academy and other things knowing she probably could not hear him, but in case she could, at least she wouldn't feel alone and scared. He remembered how he felt, not long ago being awake with pain in his stomach from being hit by a dragon, so he rubbed around her stomach hoping that if she felt any pain that it would lift. He rubbed her head where she had taken the blows from the fall hoping to ease that pain too. Artha's Holo went off and it was Mortis.

"Artha, I am running out of time. I just found the antidote, but I will have to be quick getting back home. How is Kitt?"

"Mortis, Paynn came and took her, but I have her back now. She is bleeding again, and we are almost back to the stables."

"Why did Paynn take Kitt?"

"He came in to bribe me to tell him where the gold dragon was. So I told him he was in Dragon Board, and that Beau had chosen his rider. But he didn't believe me and took Kitt with him to kill her."

"Oh No. But she is safe now?"

"Yes"

"Good. Artha, I am trying my best to get back. Tell Kitt to Hang on"

"I will."

Chapter 6

Artha and Kitt made it back to the stables.

"PARM! THEIR BACK!" Shouted lance!

"Oh thank goodness" said Parm "Mind her head Artha!"

"I got her! Someone go put Beau up and double lock the stable."

"I'm on it" said Parm.

Artha laid Kitt down, "There. Now don't go anywhere else. Ah Kitt. I'm so sorry all of this is happening." He took her hand and started to cry.

"Artha?" Lance was standing at the door watching Artha hold Kitt's hand. Lance was tearing up and scared.

"Come here buddy. Mortis is working on the antidote. I'm not going to let anything happen to Kitt and neither will Mortis."

"I know" said lance. And he left the room and it was just Artha and Kitt again. Artha was lost. Kitt was the one Girl he loved. He knew he loved her because every girl he has ever seen, no other girl has given him the feeling Kitt did.

Artha had his hand on Kitt's stomach. All he could think was that he hoped one day his hand will be back on her stomach only to feel a baby kick or move… His baby. Words could not describe how madly in love Artha is with Kitt. Hours passed and Artha became more and more worried. He looked over to his clock and saw Mortis should be back anytime. Kitt was dying for goodness sake! Around the time that Artha thought this, Mortis was running in.

"I may be too late Artha… But…. We can try…."said Mortis out of breathe.

"How late?" asked Artha.

"Five Minutes" said Mortis.

Artha started to panic. Artha took the medicine and started to worry with every step he took towards Kitt.

"Please Kitt... Wake up."

Artha poured the medicine into Kitt's Mouth and he waited. Kit didn't wake up.

"Artha, I'm so sorry. I went as fast as I could." Said Mortis

Artha shrugged him off, Picked Kitt up and cried.

"KITT! NOOO!"Artha sobbed over and over.

When Artha calmed down, Kitt was still unconscious. Artha picked kitt up, and laid her head on his chest and he laid there with her. Suddenly, Artha Felt movement. He looked down to see Kitt moving her head and trying to sit up.

"Whoah, wait a minute Kitt, Lie back down" said Artha getting up to lay her back down.

"Artha, I don't feel so well." Said Kitt.

"I'm sure you don't. You have been through some stuff!" said Artha.

"I did?" Said Kitt, starting to fall back asleep.

"Stay with me Kitt, don't close your eyes. Keep looking at me." Said Artha.

"I'm trying. I'm Just so tired… Stable boy." Kitt said closing her eyes.

"Kitt? Kitt can you hear me? If you can hear me wake up!"

Kitt remained with her eyes closed for a few seconds after Artha's command and opened them back up.

"Good. Good, now try to stay with me Kitt. I don't think I can lose you again." Said Artha.

"Okay." Said Kitt weakly. "Artha…"

"Yes Kitt?"

"I love you too." Kitt said.

A few minutes later, Mortis came to check on her and told Artha she can sleep now that she has been talking and stayed awake for more than 5 minutes.

Chapter 7

A few days have passed since Kitt woke up. She is talking a little more every day, but for some reason, she is still very weak. Its night time and everyone is asleep. Even Artha, who hasn't slept in three nights. Artha lies in the room close to Kitt in case she should need something. One night, Artha's worst fear happens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitt screamed.

"What's wrong?" Artha said as he shot up from the floor. "Kitt! Hold My hand, I'm right here."

Kitt woke up from pain where she had been hit by the wraith dragons. The pain was so unbearable she wanted to pass out.

"What's happened?" asked mortis.

"I think it's that wound where the wraith dragons got her. She was clutching her stomach." Said Artha still holding Kitt's hand whose hand had a death grip on his. Mortis examined her wound and said, "This is what I was afraid would happen. Artha, Stay here with Kitt. I need to go get more medicine for this. She will pass out she will wake up. As long as she doesn't stop breathing, she is okay. Don't let her stay unconscious for more than 10 minutes when she does faint. I will be back." Said Mortis.

"Kitt, are you okay? Tell me something"

"I'm….. Okay… It just hurts…. A little…." Said Kitt weakly.

"I'm right here" said Artha and he cradled her in his arms.

Kitt passed out and Artha timed her. Within 5 minutes she was awake again.

"Kitt, take my hand. Do you feel any pain?" said Artha concerned

"A little."

"Okay. Just let me know."

A few minutes later Kitt was asleep and Artha stroked her forehead. At the first touch, he felt Kitt burning up. She had taken a fever which worried Artha even more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Artha!" screamed Kitt

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE HOLD MY HAND I'M RIGHT HERE!" Artha said running to Kitt.

"I'm going to die. Something is terribly wrong Artha. I…" "Shhhh. I'm right here" interrupted Artha. Artha held onto Kitt, Cradling her. When all of a sudden, Kitt's health started to decline more and her fever rose.

"Artha, lay me down" said kitt. Artha laid her down and started to grab a chair to sit by her bed. "Artha… I can't….. breathe….. Please don't… leave me… I need you. I... can't…"

"Kitt? Kitt! You can't what?!" Artha said dropping his chair headed back to Kitt's side. But by the time Artha got to Kitt's side, she had already stopped breathing.

"KITT! KITT!" Artha yelled. Artha started doing chest compressions and searched frantically for someone to help him, knowing there was nobody in the room with him. "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Artha kept on doing chest compressions and then his holo went off.

"ARTHA! Yelled Mortis, "What's happening? Wyldfyr is dying. What is going on with Kitt? Talk to me Artha!"

"Mortis! I'm doing Chest Compressions! Kitt is not breathing!" Artha replied. "I'm doing everything I can but she won't breathe! Mortis what do I do?!"

"Artha, Listen to me. Kitt is dying slowly. I have the medicine, but I don't know if I will be back in time. Artha, Kitt is breathing, you just can't see it. Stay with her, comfort her, hold her hand because this, is one of the most painful death's anyone can endure. I'm working as fast as I can Artha. I'm almost back. Just hold on." With that, Mortis was gone.

Artha stopped the chest compressions and held Kitt's hand. Artha felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he let it roll. Another tear, and another, soon his tears turned into sobs.

Chapter 8

Artha woke with his head next to Kitt's head. Kitt was in the same position she had been before he fell asleep. It had only been fifteen minutes. Artha sat up and held onto kitt's hand. Kitt squeezed Artha's hand.

"Kitt? Can you hear me? Try to open your eyes" Artha encouraged

Kitt opened her eyes and groaned a little. "Artha. I'm sorry"

"Ha. Sorry for what? I should be sorry being such a wimp." Said Artha.

"I think its sweet... Artha. Am I going to die?" asked Kitt.

Artha pulled her into his arms and reassured her, "I'm not going to let you"

"Thanks stable boy" said Kitt as her body starting to go limp

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that" said Artha.

"Hmm. Artha. I-I… uuhh" Kitt managed to get out before she passed out again.

"Kitt? Try to stay with me. Kitt?!"

Artha laid Kitt back down and she had a steady breathe, but Artha couldn't help but feeling like he had given up on her.

"Oh Kitt. I'm so sorry all of this is happening to you."

"Artha! I'm here! We need to insert this medicine intravenously." Shouted Mortis

"Great! She woke up not long ago, but I guess she couldn't hold on much longer after. I tried to keep her awake though" replied Artha

Mortis started the intravenous line to Kitt's arm and the medicine was in within ten minutes. He removed the line and applied a special cream to Kitt's wound.

"Now we wait. I'm going to check on Wyldfyr. If Kitt is getting better, so should Wyldfyr."

When Mortis got outside to Wyldfyr, she was changing before his eyes. She was glowing red and she turned from total glow-red to ted and black. It was then Mortis realized, Kitt was more than Kitt. Even more than the Dragon Booster himself. Kitt was the Fire Booster.

"Mortis! Something is happening to Kitt!" shouted Artha

"Artha! We need to talk"

Artha and Mortis walked inside, and as they walked, those five words that Mortis said, made Artha feel very uneasy and nervous.

"Artha, Kitt is the Fire Booster. She possesses power greater than even you as the dragon Booster." Stated Mortis.

"The reason for Kitt's fainting and pain is no doubt part of the blows she took from the wraith dragons and the fall, but this is also how the fire booster is chosen. Once the destined one is exposed to a large wound, it causes severe pain of course, but if someone receives this medicine, they will either not take to it or die or be paralyzed. If they take to it, they are the fire booster. Kitt. Is the fire booster.

"WHAT?!" said Artha "does this make her an enemy? Is she evil now? What is going to happen to me and Kitt?"

"Relax Artha, Kitt is the ultimate ally. We are safe with Kitt."

Chapter 9

Kitt was still lying down when Artha and Mortis came back in. She was glowing red and her riding gear changed from her bright pink, green and blue to pure sleek black.

"Kitt?" Artha called out and reached out in hopes she would wake up.

"Don't touch her while she is changing. She is fine." Said Mortis

Kitt's eyes opened.

"Ungh! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" kitt screamed

"Kitt, it's okay! You are okay." Replied Artha

"AAAAAAHHHH! GAH!" Kit continued to yell out in pain and Artha could only take so much of seeing her in this much pain. He held Kitt's hand and Kitt squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Kitt, listen to me. Try to focus on my voice! Kitt! You are the fire Booster! You have been chosen as the fire booster!" said mortis.

"I... UNGH! What!? AAAHHH!" Kitt squeezed Artha's hand more and Artha squeezed back. "ARTHA! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Kitt continued.

"Kitt, this is all part of the Choosing" explained Artha

"You are going to be fine Kitt!" Reassured Mortis.

The Red Glow started to brighten and Artha felt a force that blew him and Mortis back. Artha feared the worst. What if she wasn't okay? Kitt was being lifted into the air and was changed into her regular race clothes. What if Mortis was wrong? But Mortis has never been wrong before. Artha began to doubt himself more and more. The glow dimmed and Kitt was coming down from where she was in the air.

"Mortis, is she okay?" asked Artha

"Yes. The choosing is over." Mortis left. And Artha was alone with Kitt again.

"Kitt? Can you hear me" Artha asked and Kitt opened her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Kitt

"Kitt, you are the fire booster. You are my most major ally. With you, even I have no power." Artha said as he lifted Kitt into a cradle. Kitt grimaced when Artha pulled her closer.

"You need to rest. Do you still feel any pain?" asked Artha

"Just a little where that dragon got me... Ung. He got me good I think." Said Kitt lifting her shirt to see where she was wounded. What she and Artha saw shocked them

"The mark of the fire" they said simultaneously and exchanged a look.

"This is your identity now Kitt. You have complete power Kitt." Artha said with a smile.

"So it's true, I….. Really am…. The…. Fire booster..." Kitt said and passed back out in Artha's arms.

"Rest Kitt. If your power is so much more than mine, you are going to need it." Artha said


End file.
